Radio frequency (RF) enabled electronic toll collection (ETC) systems carry out toll transactions between vehicles with a transponder, or a “tag,” and a stationary transceiver, “a reader.” An example of ETC is FasTrak™, which collects tolls for a variety of applications including crossing bridges in the San Francisco Bay Area, and similar systems are in place for use at bridges and toll roads throughout the country. A reader transmits an RF signal to a broadcast zone. When a vehicle equipped with a tag passes through the broadcast zone, the reader communicates with the tag. The tag sends data stored in memory, such as an identification (ID) number linked to an ETC account, to the reader. This enables an ETC system to conduct the toll transaction after checking that the tag is valid and that a proper toll can be collected.
ETC systems often require significant infrastructure to support their application. For example, local computer systems and tag readers needed to support ETC can be large and expensive. In addition, many ETC systems are unused a significant percentage of the time.
Accordingly, a mobilized ETC system that can easily be moved from location to location provides significant advantages. One particular application is to parking fee collection systems. A mobilized ETC system could be used at events such as concerts, sporting events, state fairs, or other places where attendants generally collect fees manually. This would improve traffic flow during peak times, offer customers the convenience of using ETC toll accounts, and enable greater utilization of the ETC system.
According to an embodiment, an electronic scan apparatus is provided. The electronic scan apparatus includes a mobile system configured to wirelessly request and receive tag data from an electronic toll device in order to collect payment for parking a vehicle. The mobile system includes a wireless reader capable of wirelessly communicating with a tag associated with a vehicle and a computer equipped with a database for verifying valid tag identification information. In one arrangement, the mobile system includes a handheld reader. In another arrangement, the mobile system includes a reader mounted to a boom that extends from a wheeled vehicle.
According to another embodiment, an electronic toll collection system is provided. The electronic toll collection system includes a toll collection vehicle and a boom. The boom is attached to the toll collection vehicle and is configured to extend from the vehicle over a lane. The boom includes a reader configured to wirelessly communicate with a tag associated with an electronic toll collection (ETC) account. The electronic toll collecting system also includes a computer in communication with the reader, the computer configured to verify valid tag data read by the reader and to provide an indication of the same.
According to yet another embodiment, a method of charging an electronic toll payment system is provided. A mobile scan system, including a reader and a computer, wirelessly requests and receives tag data from an electronic toll device on a vehicle at an entrance or exit to a parking venue. The computer compares tag data to a list of valid tags. Transaction data is created when the tag is included on the list of valid tags. Then, the transaction data is transmitted to charge an account associated with the toll device in order to collect a parking fee.